


Amaqjuaq

by Ambrena



Series: Mythes amérindiens épars [3]
Category: Inuit Mythology
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De courts textes basés sur la légende d'Amaqjuaq.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cours

Cours, Amaqjuaq. Cours nu, sur la blanche neige.  
Tu es un simple chasseur de la petite île d’Igloolik, pas un guerrier.  
Non, tu n’en es pas un.   
Atanarjuat, ton frère, a gagné la main de la belle Atuat au détriment d’Oki. Oki le vil, Oki le fourbe. Oki, le fils du chef.  
Il a tendu une embuscade à ton frère et à toi, Amaqjuaq ! Ton frère en est mort, Amaqjuaq !  
Cours, l’ami, cours.   
Tu es nu sur la banquise, nu et tes pieds sont bleus de froid.  
Cours, cours, cours.  
Sinon, ce sera la mort qui te rattrapera.


	2. Sang et neige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poème.

Blanc.  
De la neige, de la neige. De la neige, à perte de vue.  
Bleu.  
De la mer, mer de glace. De la mer glacée et la banquise qui fond.  
Beige.  
Des fourrures, de phoque ou bien d’ours. Des fourrures tannées qui couvrent tout le corps.  
Gris.  
Gris du ciel, des nuages. Gris des mouettes qui s’amassent en une grappe sur le sol.  
Rouge.  
Sang qui coule, sang qui gèle. Sang si rouge qui ressort sur le fond tout de neige.   
Noir.  
Noir des yeux si terribles, noir de la mort qui rôde. Noir du cœur de celui qui a commis le crime.


End file.
